1) Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the pumping of fluids in positive displacement pumping devices, otherwise known as fluid movers, such as liquid pumps, gas compressors and synthetic jets and in general to the transfer of energy to fluids.
2) Description of Related Art
When compared to rotary, piston, centrifugal and other pumping approaches, diaphragms provide a lower profile means for creating a cyclic positive displacement for small fluid movers such as pumps, compressors and synthetic jets. One type of diaphragm-type fluid mover, i.e., synthetic jet devices, can provide significant energy savings when used for cooling high power density and high power dissipation electronics products such as for example servers, computers, routers, laptops, HBLEDs and military electronics. U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,851 and PCT application WO2012/048179 describe various arrangements for synthetic jet systems and other fluid mover systems, and are both hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.